


The Mario Kart Challenge

by MadDramaQueen



Series: RT Extra Life 1,337 word fic challenge [35]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I need this fic to be reality plz, M/M, and their recent stream, based on Mario Kart Mapril, team love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin can see that Ryan had enough of losing in Mario Kart.Can he guide Ryan and Boo to victory?





	The Mario Kart Challenge

It was the end of another Let's Play in Mario Kart and Ryan shook his head in frustration as the other Nintendo lovers in the office smiled and whooped about how awesome the last race was. 

And here he was, in dead last.

All he could do was look at how sad Boo was, endlessly racing around the track in 12th place.

"I am never going to win at this stupid game." he grumbled.

Gavin looked back at Ryan and excused himself from a convo with the Jones' to sit next to the disgruntled Gent. 

"Hey, Rye-Bread!" Gavin smiled at him. "You doing all right?" 

Ryan just sighed and pointed at his screen. "This is my life now, right? My whole Nintendo experience is me as a fucking failure."

"Well, you do have a history of hating Nintendo and all it has to offer."

"Not everything! Just...most things." 

Gavin sighed. "Look, Ry. I know it sucks placing in last when you have Micoo-boi and AxialTwatt in the same race as you. How about if I helped?" 

Ryan looked up at Gavin, confused. "You'd help me?"

"Of course! I helped with Mario Party. I think it's tradition now for me to help you win." Gavin gave a sincere smile. 

"I dunno, Gav. I kinda suck at this. You're gonna be teaching a loser." 

"Stop that, Ryan! You're not a loser. After I help you, they'll both be the losers and we'll give them the Team Love N' Stuff smug faces."

"We...have smug faces now?" 

"Well, we win once you beat Matt and Michael. And the audience will go mental when you finally win a race! So, what do you say? Want to make it Boo's day again?"

Ryan looked at the Nintendo Switch he threw on his desk. If he was gonna win this, he was going to have to train for it. 

He picked it up again with determination and looked at Gavin.

"Let's do this."

\--------------------

They filmed that Let's Play on a Tuesday. It was now Saturday, and Ryan wanted the challenge for Monday. Ryan stopped by Gavin's house to race with some computer players. Gavin was filming some of Ryan's attempts and giving some advice. 

"6th place, Gav. Is that good?" Ryan asked, looking at the Iphone holding Brit.

"Not bad, Ry-Ry! You gotta get at least top 3, though. It's gonna be you three on the track, no one else." Gavin answered. "You're getting better at drifting and using your items, though!" He zoomed in on the screen to where Ryan's score and little Boo was. "Soon, it will be your day, Boo. And Team Love and Stuf will be victorious~"

"Uh, you mean *I* will be victorious. You're my coach." Ryan smirked.

"Yeah, but I'm still helping, you pleb!" Gavin chuckled and sat next to Ryan on the couch with his switch, his phone turned off now. "You ready to face a real person?"

"I don't know if I'm ready yet..." Ryan looked down, nervously.

"You're ready! You're getting better and I'm so proud of you! It'll just be us. I'm not gonna hold back, either. You've got this, Rye Bread." Gavin gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder.

Ryan took a deep breath and looked at his switch as Gavin set the room up. "All right. Let's give it a try."

After three laps of being neck and neck, shouts of rage turned into shouts of victory. 

Ryan finally won.

"I WON! My first race with a real person and I won!" Ryan jumped off the couch and cheered. "First place feels so good!"

"I'm so proud of you, Ryan!" Gavin also stood up and gave Ryan a hug. "I'm so damn proud of you. And I gave it 100%, too! You kicked my arse to the moon! You're amazing."

Ryan let go of the hug and smiled at Gavin. "Nah. *You're* amazing. You're helping me with this. Thank you so much." 

"Don't thank me yet! We still have a bit more training to do and then...then, we face the bastards at work. You ready?"

Ryan nods. "Yeah. Yeah. I can do this. I can do this."  
\--------------------

The Achievement Hunter office was abuzz with excitement when Gavin sent them all a group text to be ready for a challenge. 

"I wonder what's going on. You think he wants to play UNO again?" Jeremy asked Michael. 

"Oh, please no. I wasn't there for the movie and I don't intend to be in the sequel." Michael shuddered.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and in walked Ryan, with Gavin close behind with his iphone camera on. 

Ryan pointed to Michael with confidence. "You and Bragg have been plaguing the tracks of Mario Kart for too long now! It's time someone put an end to you both. And it's gonna have to be me." 

Michael started to laugh, Jeremy not far behind. "R-Ryan, are you fucking serious? You're challenging me to Mario Kart, after we kicked your ass in it last week?! Spare yourself the defeat and just quit."

Ryan smirked. "Oh, really? So, you're saying that you're too scared to face me? Backing down from a challenge, eh Mogar?" 

Jeremy gasped. "Oh, shit! He's calling you out!" 

"Get him, Michael!" Geoff cheered. 

Michael chuckled and stood up to face Ryan. "Mogar isn't scared of you, asshole. I'll get Matt and we'll settle this in a video. Just us 3, one race. Winner take all. I'm gonna get him right now. Oh, my God. Ryan is an idiot..." he chuckled, excusing himself from the room.

"How do you know you can beat the best players in here?" Jack asked from his desk.

"I had some help." Ryan gestures to Gavin, who turned the camera around to give a silly face, then back to the action. "I've been training for the past few days and I can do this. I even beat Gavin once or twice!" 

"That's not hard." Jeremy laughed. 

The door opened again as Matt walked in the room with his Switch, laughing along with Michael. "Oh, my God. Did he really say that?"

Michael cackled. "Yes, yes he did! Tell him, Ryan!"

The Mad King rolled his eyes. "I want to kick your ass in Mario Kart, Bragg."

Matt shook his head in disbelief. "All right, man. You wanna lose again? Fire it up and let's make a video!" 

The cameras were rolling, face cam as well, everyone chose their players and the track was selected. One race. One shot.

"You've got this, Rye Bread. I believe in you! The audience believes in you!" Gavin smiled at him from behind the camera. 

"Thanks, Gavin. I won't let you down." 

"He's gonna let you down, guys. Sorry." Michael chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up, and let's race!" Ryan flipped him off as the race began. 

King Boo, Link and Bowser Jr sped around Rainbow Road (Matt's choice), throwing items and trying to fall off the track. 

Surprising to everyone, Ryan kept up with them both up to lap 3. With Michael in the rear and Matt in front of him, he had to get out of this sandwich from hell. With his last item before the end, he received a red shell. 

He found his target, lined up the shot...

"RYAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matt yelled.

The room erupted in various cheers as the impossible happened!

King Boo crossed the finish line FIRST.

"I WON!! HOORAY FOR ME!" Ryan cheered.

Gavin gave the camera to Lil J and ran to Ryan, giving him a big hug. "It's your day, Ryan! You did it! I'm so proud of you! Now, the smug." They turned to the camera and gave it a Team Love n Stuf smug combo.

"Thanks to you, Gavin." Ryan smiled and looked at happy King Boo driving around on his screen. "It's your day, Boo." 

In Ryan's eyes, King Boo's crown cracked slightly on the side and the ghost gave Ryan a wink and a smile.

Finally, it was his day.


End file.
